This invention relates to axial gap electrical machines and their use in driving wheels, and more particularly relates to such machines employing permanent magnets. Axial gap electrical machines have been proposed in the past. Several examples are found in the background art. For example: Newman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 680,844; William Speicher U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,005; Jermaikian U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,203; Malcolm Williams U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,518; Chang Keun Jum U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,442; Kessinger et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,896; Hazelton et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,734; Smith et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,048 cover various aaspect of the background art.
Although the electric machines described in the this background art are useful for some applications, experience has shown that an improved axial gap machine and arrangements for driving wheels by such motors can be created by departing from the design techniques taught in such machines and following the principles taught and claimed in this application.